This invention relates to a baby carrier, and in particular it relates to a non-rigid baby carrier of the type adapted to be worn by the person carrying the baby.
Baby carriers have been known heretofore for carrying a baby on the wearer's body, which carriers are formed of a flexible material and lack a rigid frame. Moreover, certain of these previously known carriers are constructed to carry the baby against the front of the wearer. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,229,873 to Hershman, 3,780,919 to Hansson, 4,139,131 to Hathaway and 4,149,687 to Nunemacher.
However, these previous carriers, while satisfactory for their intended purposes, do not satisfy many requirements which the applicants herein have found to be desirable for a non-rigid baby carrier of the type adapted to be worn by the person carrying the baby. For example, applicants have found it desirable to provide a baby carrier which will hold a baby facing inward or outward, with equal comfort, ease of use and with the correct orthopedic effects for both the baby and the wearer.
Hence, the applicants have found that a need existed for a new and improved baby carrier of the non-rigid type which achieves certain advantages which could not be achieved with the baby carriers as known heretofore.